Mikan: The Reverse Harem
by Bookworm Hopes
Summary: Mikan Sakura secretly has sexual attraction for his stepbrother Natsume. She also seemed to have a broken friendship with Sumire. Read to find out how will she end up having sex with him and what awaits her from her deepest secrets.
1. Chapter 1: Attemps

I disclaim Gakuen Alice.

 **MIKAN: THE REVERSE HAREM**

 **CH1: Attempts**

"Mmf."

Mikan could only moan repressively since her mouth is covered with his. She also could not afford to makre any unnecessary noise, not this time when her teammates shelter their closet room.

"Since when can you do butterfly?" The voice is so familiar, she knows it belonged to Nonoko.

A girl giggled and spoke, "Mikan tried her best to be patient in teaching me." it was Anna, a friend whom she was with these past few weeks training her to do butterfly and it was a success.

The brunette suddenly twitched her body after she felt a painful but delicious feeling in between her thighs. Her heart could only beat as fast, because minute by minute the whole swimming team began to fill the room. Laughters and chatters became loud but Natsume refused to stop giving her pleasures.

"Natsume, I'm scared." Mikan whispered as soon as she found a chance to speak. She carressed Natsume's raven hair and he faced her with pleading eyes so that he could continue. His sweat and hers are becoming one, but the lad seemed to not care.

Apologizing, Mikan grabbed his dick and rubbed it on hers for compensation. They are both naked inside one of the cubicles in the comfort room. After that are the closets where the other girls are.

"Oh, fuck." Natsume breathed above Mikan's shoulder and savored the act. Then she hugged him tightly, skin touching bare. "Another five minutes." he said, as if he just woke up and wanting to sleep more.

Because Mikan also doesn't want to stop, since the only reason why they can't continue anymore is the risk that the girls might find out, the brunette gave in to her stepbrother's request.

"Okay." She whispered on his ear. As soon as he heard her accept, he smirked and carried her, pinning her to the wall with her legs encircled around his waist.

Mikan is so surprised that she almost shrieked but bit her lip on the process. Due to the force, blood came out from the little cut.

Natsume licked her lips and gently sucked it while grinding his body to hers. His dick is so hard that it can't get enough of her tight pussy. If only the girls did not come then he could have done another two positions with her.

"Where is that idiot, by the way?" That tone obviously belongs to Hotaru, Mikan's vice captain. The voice was clear, meaning that the girl had entered the comfort room and now only a few centimeters away from them.

"Dunno." A girl with a cold tone replied. Mikan knew it was Sumire judging from the lack of interest on her.

Natsume pushed back and forth, faster and faster when Sumire entered the cubicle on their right. Hotaru was about to open theirs but it was locked, so the girl went for the cubicle on her left.

It was such an awkward and tense moment, and Natsume cannot stop because he was on the verge of cumming. Of course he did not intend to release it to her stepsister, so the moment he felt it was about to burst, he put Mikan on the toilet bowl and withdrew his dick. Then he released it on the bowl, avoiding contact with Mikan's sweet pussy which is throbbing with pleasure.

"It annoys me when you act like that towards her." Hotaru said while peeing. She heard Sumire zip her skirt before answering.

"Why are you so talkative when it comes to topics like this? You usually hates to talk nonsense and meddle with other's business." Sumire replied.

A while before another reply came, "I don't know what happened between the both of you, since you both refuse to tell me." She said. "And I also don't want to force it. But it really annoys me when the two of you act like idiots, when you used to be inseparable."

The right cubicle opened and revealed Sumire on the mirror. She looked at herself, bitter with a hint of sadness, and immediately concealed it when Hotaru came out.

"It was her fault. Not mine."

Amethyst eyes rolled. "See? That is what irritates me. You are both acting like children."

"Whatever, Hotaru." Sumire walked towards her and when she reached Hotaru they began walking side by side as they exited the comfort room.

* * *

Hi. CH1 is short. I just want to give you an idea about this short story.

Give me a piece of your mind. :)


	2. Chapter 2: Hide and Kiss

I disclaim Gakuen Alice.

MIKAN: THE REVERSE HAREM

CH2: HIDE AND KISS

Ten years ago...

I wasn't happy when I first saw Natsume. In fact, hate crept up on me as I saw him with his father. I'm only three years old when my Dad died from an accident while he was in school. A massive earthquake happened back then and their building collapsed. If he only wasn't as selfless as he was, he could've come home alive. But because my Dad is naturally kindhearted, he chose to save a kid in exchange for his life. That kid was the one that stood before me. A black haired boy named Natsume Hyuuga.

And I can't understand why my Mom would soon marry Ioran, the father of the kid who took my Dad's life away. It was only a year! How could she just shove every memory of Dad's and was ready to love someone again? Due to so much pain and confusion, I acted like a spoilt brat and ran from them when we met up at a restaurant to finally meet them. Unfortunately, my mother did not catch up on me. Instead, it was Natsume who followed me and sat beside me while we are before the side bank of a river.

He did not speak to me for some time and just sat there quietly, though he took a few glances at my side from time to time. He played with rocks and threw it on the river as it made several hops above water before sinking.

Annoyed, I huffed and talked first without trying to look at him.

"What do you want?" I said, irritation and impatience trailed my voice.

"I know you're mad because Yuka and my father will get married soon." It was the first thing he said. "I also know you hated me because you think I took Izumi-sensei's life in exchange of mine. I'm sorry for making it look that way, but I won't apologize for being saved in exchange for his life."

My brows met in an instant and my blood boiled. What the heck is this kid trying to tell me?

"What?" I spat.

"I won't apologize because I don't want Izumi-sensei to think that I regret being saved. Instead," he paused and looked at me intently. Then a small but sincere smile was etched on his face while saying, "I want to thank you."

He stood up after that last sentence and his back faced me. I wasn't able to utter a single word for a reply. I simply can't because there aren't any words that would build in my mind.

"I was mad at my Dad too when I came to know about their relationship. But you know, even if I don't want them to end up together, I can't bring myself to be selfish when I know I owe my life to the wife of my savior." After telling me that, he began walking away.

He left me speechless, partly because I can't find any words to say and the other reason was because I am getting angry again because of confusion.

"I don't owe you anything, though!" I shouted at his very small retreating figure. I'm not even sure if he heard me or not.

Two years after that...

My Mom and Natsume's Dad were already married for one and a half years. I am already six years old and Natsume is seven. And we live as a family now.

"Hey, Polka dots. It's not funny anymore. Come out now." Said Natsume's annoyed voice as he roamed around the kitchen. He's been looking for me for thirty minutes now and I bet if he can't still find me for another five minutes he will really get irritated.

I giggled without any sound and stayed hid on the cabinet where the brand new plates and cups are displayed.

I opened the door in the slightest only to see my stepbrother's back facing me and retreating the kitchen. I decided to come out and surprise him but as soon as I hurriedly ran out from the cabinet, he turned around and 'booed' me, making me fall back in surprise. My back hit the cabinet and it moved a bit. The next thing I knew was Natsume yelling my name ang telling me to watch out. I didn't get what he wanted me to do until a hard thing hit my head. I shrieked in pain in synchronization with my hand fondling my aching forehead. My tears began forming in the sides of my eyes, failing to take up the pain from the hit.

Natsume ran into me, guilty and filled with panic. Surely, if Dad sees this he would end up getting scold again for always making me cry. I tried not to cry, but I thought that I could score back on him if I wail. Having decided to fake an uproar, I opened my mouth to bawl.

I saw Natsume's face distort in terror and didn't know if he would cosset my aching head while trying to sheesh me. I was about to burst in laughter when to my shock he grabbed me by the shoulders and stopped me by planting his face over me.

To be honest, it was a very effective way of shutting me out because the moment I felt his lips on mine, I felt I was relocated on a blank and empty space.

Both of us were shocked, as Natsume hurriedly separated from me. We just looked at each other and wondering what had just happened when I felt something within me. It's also as if his eyes are telling me that he could read what I was thinking and felt what I was feeling. Because as soon as if we understood each other, our faces drew closer again and the next thing that happened was we were kissing.

I was only six when I had my first kiss. I didn't even understood what it meant at that time but to admit it, I felt like I don't want to pull off. Even if an awful sensation tried to mix with my bliss, and it tries to tell me that something is dreadfully wrong, Natsume and I stayed like that for a bit longer.

I wonder what would Mom and Dad would feel if they find out about what happened...

Hi.

I was kind of excited to write and finish this story, maybe because for me it felt interesting to think of how will it flow.

I'm not proofreading since I'm just writing through phone. The screen's not that wide and I type whatever comes in my mind •_•

Anyways,

Thank you Lexi or reviewing. :) I'm also excited to write about Mikan and Sumire's thing and I bet you'd be surprised when you found why ^_^

Tune in folks.


End file.
